Fjœrland
'''Fjœrland '''is a southern island, largely secluded from the civilized world at large. It is possibly the origin-land of Winterbane. Description To the south of the lands of Winterbane and Elysion, in the coldest ocean of the world, lies a land shrouded in myth that boasts of rich history. Fjoerland sits north of the Great Wasted Snow, origin of all the men of the far south, and is one of the purest remaining strongholds of their culture. Wretched, and covered in ice and snow, the kinsmen of this tundra have been left to struggle in solitude. The people here worship the Old Spirits of the world, they believe in honor and brotherhood, and show vicious distaste for outsiders. The history of Fjoer begins with the great northern migration in the years of the Endless Era. Unknown difficulties arose in the land of their origin, whether war or the lashings of nature, it isn’t clear. Great multitudes of the snowfolk sailed north on their boats, cutting through the mists to seek their new home. They arrived soon enough on the dirt of a new land, and staked their claim. In myth, the first men to step ashore were assaulted by snowcats, which were slain in a grueling fight. When all the beasts lay dead, an enormous alpha wolf stood in the haunting woods and howled a deep howl, displaying its pride over the victors. Here they first laid eyes on the god Vintas, come among men. While the majority of Fjoer society was southern-based as of their point of landing, the island was home to a small settlement of other men who warred against the Fjoer many times, until the assimilation of the two groups in the first five hundred years. Stronger after this period of strife, the Fjoer continued their self-sufficient society, never suffering any outside influence. Trade, war, exploration; the seas of the south were simply too frostbitten and iced for any to happen upon these hardy folk, and so they were left to prosper in solitude. But prosper is a strong word, and the scourge of winter’s winds and the cold gift of the grey sky above proved a constant threat. Many times, Fjoer society was setback by famine, starvation, and the death that freeze brings. Through this all, their culture stood strong. Honor and Family were not just matters of tradition, but of survival. These brothers bound together as part of the Great Pack, fighting and supping with each other as they worked to make great what they had been given. Vintas watched with contentment at the determined strength of his chosen, and they in return offered their worship unto his heavens. As centuries past, these men of the south were molded by the land they had made their home. Proud as snowcats, strong as bears, and loyal as a pack of wolves. Forced to live alongside the nature of their surroundings, respect was born out of this battle. That respect would become worship, as the belief in the spiritual side of the natural world became the practice of the people. The Old Spirits. While the horror of the elements was enough to drive some to take up steel, only once was the pack ever severed. After this, the Break of Bjorn, never again would violence be tolerated amongst brothers of the south. With their strength growing, so too did their population. Out of scattered villages and towns came cities growing steadily, until amidst the walls of the Frostcrown Fjord, the first stone of the great city of Sønderfald was laid in the ground. Sønderfald was the throne of the Fjoer, it was the symbol of their unfailing strength and growth as a people. Upon its completion, a new golden age began. While some took to ships to venture unto new lands, the ancient people of Fjoerland, proud of their world, worked tirelessly to survive and build upon the foundation set by their forefathers. Still now, that shrouded land rings with the axes and the howls of the brothers of the southern pack, as they raise their voices up and roar their praises to Vintas. Category:Geography Category:Province